The Chair of Utter Domination
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: Dark and Krad are fighting over a chair that will give them utter domination over the world. Who will be the looser and who will rule the world utterly! Warning Dark and Krad are VERY ooc.


The Chair of Utter Domination!

Summery: Dark and Krad are fighting over a chair that will give them utter domination over the world. Who will be the looser and who will rule the world utterly!

Time for another one-shot! I wrote this one with the help of one of my friends in writing club. Sadly we don't have the original copy anymore so it won't be as good but it will still be stupidly funny! And years from now you'll find yourself wondering 'Why did I ever read something so stupid? Oh right because it was funny' or at least that's what I hope you'll be thinking. ^.^ WARNING: Krad and Dark will be **very** ooc

Disclaimer: I don't own DNA if so there would most certainly be a chair of utter domination in it.

The hall was dimly lit as Krad wandered down it, "Now where could that chair be?" he asked out loud.

Suddenly he came up to a doorway that was brightly lit with flashing arrows and signs stating:

_Chair of Utter Domination this way -___

_Don't go this way if you're tempted to use the Chair of Utter Domination-___

_Turn around and never come back if you don't wish to try and fight for the Chair of Utter Domination._

The last one caught Krad's eye as a challenge and he continued on his way sure now that he was going in the right direction.

The room he stepped into was huge and an all around waste of space. It was brightly lit and had no walls but large stone pillars surrounded the four corners of the place. The signs were there too and even more arrows flashed with neon colors above a wooden chair. The chair itself didn't look special but you could just tell that sitting in that chair would give you the ultimate power to rule the world.

The only problem was that Dark Mousey was seated in the chair.

"Mousey! I have come to stop your evil reign and take the Chair of Utter Domination for my own!" Krad called. (Think of all this with their mouths not matching their words and it makes it funnier)

"Oh really? You really think you can take the Chair of Utter Domination away from me? The great ruler of this world Dark Mousey?" Dark laughed.

"Of course I can." Krad said confidently.

"Then prove it." Dark said and spread his arms out wide. Twenty or so ninjas came down from the ceiling with ropes. They surrounded Krad and all yelled out "Hiiii Yhaaa!" as they attacked.

"Ha! You think mere ninjas can stop me from taking my rightful place on the Chair of Utter Domination? You're wrong Mousey." Krad laughed as he took out ninja after ninja.

Soon he had defeated them all and there was nothing but unconscious ninjas to stand in his way of getting to Dark.

"Hmm it seems my ninjas were no match for you… then face my cats of terror!" Dark said snapping his fingers. Cats literally rained down from the ceiling.

"Your cats shall succumb to my awesome puppie power!" Krad said and also snapped his fingers. This time dogs rained down from the ceiling.

While the cats and dogs fought Krad called out, "Come on Dark face me for real."

"Oh I'll show you!" Dark said. He pulled a rope that seemingly came out of nowhere and it dumped a tub of green goop on Krad's head.

"That's it." Krad growled wiping some of the goop out of his face, "I didn't want to have to resort to this but circumstances have pushed me to having to." Krad said.

"Ohh what's the hunter going to do?" Dark said in a taunting voice, "Throw water balloons at me maybe?"

"After I'm through with you you'll be wishing I had thrown water balloons at you Mousey." Krad said. He pulled out a strange whistle and blew it. Suddenly the brightly lit room was covered in shadows.

"What's this? Milk, Nooooooo." Dark said looking at the liquid he then looked up to see an army of cattle flying overhead. A white liquid started pouring down. (It's not what you think it is now get your minds out of the gutter you naughty readers.) Most of it poured on Dark but some fell into grateful kitties mouths. "I hate milk! It makes me…" Dark started then suddenly his entire body blew up in a nasty rash and he fell out of the Chair of Utter Domination.

Krad went and sat in the chair feeling its power flow through him, "Go my faithful cows and bestow your milk upon the land!" Krad called out directing the army of flying cows across the world. "Now it is I who Utterly rule the world." Krad smiled.

I know I know that was probably the stupidest fanfiction you have ever read. You can't say I didn't warn you though I did say it was stupid funny at the beginning. But forgive me I was on a sugar high when it was written and well you know how those turn out… I hope you got the pun at the end because it was intended. R&R And remember all flames will be turned into a fanfiction about me roasting marshmallows with them and making smores to share with my nice reviewers and of course some of my favorite anime characters. Dawn out.


End file.
